Weaver16
Weaver16 is a character in DEATHGAME 9000. Profile Description: Weaver is a highly advanced (by our standards) robot. His body is made almost entirely of nanobots, and is black in colour with (faintly glowing) blue wires on his surface that make him look vaguely skeletal. He is capable of shapeshifting, but this takes some time, so he generally stays in a humanoid form. This form is nearly 2 meters tall, and has an artificial "face" made out of blue wire that is capable of some basic expressions. By human standards, this form is impressively fast and strong, but not superhumanly so. He also has a biomechanical "brain" which is encased in metal and stored inside his body. This is his only vital organ; any injury that does not damage his brain is non-lethal and will eventually heal completely. In his default form, the brain is in his tummy - he considers the head too vulnerable. Most of his body is made of a black matter that serves as his muscle and gives his body structure. The blue wires carry sensory data, and allow him to detect light and sound. He digests normal organic matter (though he has no sense of taste), and eventually assimilates it into his body. Personality-wise, Weaver is analytical and calm in all circumstances. He understands emotions, though he does not fully experience them himself. He values his allies, and may be quite friendly once you get to know him. He is unsurpriseable and unshockable. He is a calculating strategist. He doesn't usually wear clothes other than protective gear (hazmat suits, for instance). He values things according to how useful they will be in the present and the future, not how well they have served him in the past; incidentally, the concept of a "tradition" is almost entirely foreign to him. Items/Abilities: Weaver16's body consists mostly of black nanobots, with wires of blue nanobots running throughout his form. The black nanites can be made to flow like a gel, healing any superficial injury in seconds. The blue nanites are less modular, and (apart from the thin, mostly cosmetic wires on the surface of his body) are buried deep under his skin. If they are damaged, it will take a few minutes of rest for them to be repaired - so if Weaver's arm is cut off, he will probably need to wait until he's not in direct danger to reattach it. Given a few hours (and, if he needs to get bigger, a supply of organic material), Weaver can rebuild his body into almost any shape. He cannot make his skin any harder or stronger than it is - no growing claws to rip through steel. He can be separated into independent pieces that will survive almost indefinitely (as long as they don't starve), but any part of him not connected to his brain will have the approximate intelligence of an iPhone. He does not have a metabolism to speak of - medicines, poisons, and diseases will have absolutely no effect on him. He has no magical abilities at all, though his brain is partly organic so if you want him to be vulnerable to mind-control that's fine by me. He can also interface with computers to a degree, by morphing part of his body into the shape of a USB key or similar. But this will only work if he is at least vaguely familiar with the operating principles of the computer in question. Biography: Weaver16 was designed and built in the year 2590 as a life-support system (and new body) for the brain of Doctor Gooden, a self-proclaimed "mad scientist" who was suffering from an incurable disease that would eventually kill him. The design worked perfectly, and Weaver was given a temporary brain so he could be useful around the lab even before Gooden died. But when the time came to transfer Gooden's brain into Weaver's body, Weaver was torn between his own survival and his duty to his creator. He decided to run away, and Gooden died permanently. This was quite traumatic for the young Weaver, since he realised that he had missed his only chance to fulfil his life's purpose. He spent the next few years on what he called a "journey of self-discovery", which was supposed to mean looking for his purpose in life but ended up spending a lot of time running from law enforcement - officially he's an "out-of-control robot" who needs to be taken down for the safety of innocent citizens. At the time of DEATHGAME 9000, he is chronologically 8 years old, though mentally as capable as any adult human. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:DEATHGAME 9000 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters